Jeremy's List
by Destro McCullen
Summary: How far would you go to get revenge and bring beck the one you loved?
1. Chapter 1

The Earth before the age of man…

Zeus fought off Typhoeus the last Titan with all his might it was a blood filled battle that lasted many days and nights the ferocious Typhoeus had been victorious in battle over the rest of the Olympians leaving only Zeus left to challenge his might. Zeus was able to defeat Typhoeus but not completely he would only be able to imprison his body not the beast's monstrous spirit and power. So he created humans as a way to imprison the beast's mind and body where he would remain constantly reincarnating and living among the humans. It was a flawless plan or so he thought.

Present Day the day Jeremy took the pills…

Jeremy held Anna's blood in his hand he wanted to do it he wanted to become a vampire he wanted to be able to shut out his pain over her death he drank the blood. He then took a deep breath and then he swallowed the pills that belonged to Elena his reasoning was this if turned he could shut out his pain maybe if he died he could be with Anna maybe even with Vicki to. He then walked into his bedroom and then he fell to sleep hoping no praying for deaths sweet embrace but he did not receive it. Instead his entire body began to burn with pain. He tried to scream but it was so intense that he couldn't then it happened he regained his memories and powers as Typhoeus. His eyes turned black like a vampires and teleported out of the house without making a sound.

Bonnie's House…

Bonnie's dad heard a knock on the door he went to open it. When he opened it he saw Jeremy leaning against the door way "Hello Mr. Bennet is your daughter home?" He asked politely with a smile. "Of course she is where else would she be?" Her dad was puzzled as he saw Jeremy was in a leather jacket under it he wore a black shirt with a the anarchy symbol in red on the chest area, he wore sun glasses, and he also had on black pants and shoes this was not how he normally dressed even when he was doing drugs and partying. Jeremy then began laughing and said "Oh you really don't know your whore of a daughter that well do you?" He asked in a callous tone and insincere tone.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Her father asked being outraged by what Jeremy had just said. "It means that your daughter Bonnie needs to taught a little lesson about honesty with her friends." Jeremy said then he opened up his right hand and let out a bolt of lightning that sent Bonnie's dad flying and killed him in the process. "No please I can find my own way around." Jeremy said with a smile on his face then he walked into the house.

Bonnie's room...

Bonnie was sleeping soundly in her room room when she was woken up by the lights. "Huh what the... who's there?" she asked. "Oh hi Bonnie how are you?" Jeremy asked in a friendly tone of voice of. Suddenly chains burst from the wall and floor and wrapped around ankles and wrist. "What are you doing? How are you doing this?" Bonnie shouted out frightened. "Oh this well along with knowing everything about everything being one of my powers as Titan, I can make some thing out of nothing." He explained in the same friendly tone.

His tone then shifted from happy and friendly to angry and bitter as he said "Now what I'm going to do to you is very cruel evil and all around demented but believe you have it coming after all your first on my list." Then he snapped his fingers and a tray of surgical tools appeared before him. He went over and picked up two knives cut her clothes off and placed the edges of the blades on her stomach and asked her "Now on a scale of one to infinity how much does this hurt?" He then began to cut into her and she screamed in pain.

"Why are you screaming Bonnie? It's not like this the worst I have in store for you. Trust me as bad as you feel now your going to be feeling so much worse for what happened to the woman I loved." He said this with complete joy on his face. Then he smiled and said to her. "You have no idea what I have planned for you." She then began crying in fear of what was going to happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside in the woods. Jeremy jumped out of a pocket in space and time. He looked up at the house that Anna and her mother had lived in. He teleported to the front door. He walked inside. He walked up the stairs to Anna's old room. He sat on her bed. He closed his eyes and saw the history Anna had with that bed how many times she slept in it how many times she dreamed of him. The night she ran from him because of Vicki how she cried in it all night long. He then heard a noise.

A vampire that was living in there one that had escaped the parade was hiding there. He tried to run but Jeremy appeared before him.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked him firmly.

"How did you do that? No human or vampire is that fast." The stunned man asked in complete astonishment.

"Well there is a lot more in this world then most people can comprehend. I remember back in the day the walking dead use to go crazy crawling out of their graves and shit like that now a days you don't see that much. Any way whats your name?"

"I'm Benjamen." The vampire had red hair and green eyes.

"I see Benjamen that's a good strong name tell me how would you like to burn this town to ashes and leave everyone inside dead?"

"Sounds good man but how there aren't that many vamps left if any. I may have been the only survivor."

"I see well then we'll have to make more. Shouldn't take to long a few months at the most."

"Are you insane? Even if we turned an army how would we get them to kill an entire town?"

"Do you remember being locked in that tomb? How it felt wasn't there a moment when you were so mad and hungry you couldn't think straight?"

"Yeah..." he paused for a moment. "Why?"

"We're going to turn an army of newly turned and starving vampires on the town and then we'll kill them all."

"But your going to have round up any surviving friends of yours if the council thinks your all still around they'll be cautious using vervain. I'd say a year of waiting and preparing should do it."

"A year you can't be serious!" He shouted.

"You waited one hundred and fifty years before what is one more year. I know how you feel being trapped like an animal for years. I'd rather just burn this whole GOD DAMN TOWN DOWN!But I want to see them all suffer slowly and agonizingly and I will."

The Next day...

Elena ran to Bonnies house her brother was missing John was in the hospital getting surgery and his fingers reattached. She need her best friend.

"Bonnie!" She yelled as she beat on the door. Suddenly the door creaked open slowly then Elena saw in horror the dead body of Bonnie's father he had died from a hole blown into his stomach. "Oh my God!" She yelled crying. She ran up the stairs you Bonnie's room. Only to find an even more gruesome sight. "Ahh!"

The Salvatore Mansion...

"Hey little brother." Damon said to Stefan as he was packing for school. Stefan then looked at him with annoyance. His cell phone rang.

"Stefan! It's Bonnie she... she's DEAD!" Elena cried sobbing."

"Hold on Elena I'll be right there." Stefan said this as he hung up the phone.

"Wait Elena's in trouble?" Damon said concerned.

"Yeah you won't to come with me?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Of course I do."

With that they both hurried out the door.

Bonnie's house...

"We're here Elena." Stefan said to her he then looked inside the room. "My God." His breath was taken away at the sight in the room.

"What's going on?" Damon asked as he rushed in beside Stefan. "Holy shit!" There reactions were not exagerations Bonnie had been skinned alive, had her eyes remove, finger and toe nails were pried off, her organs had been removed and her mouth was wired shut. "What kind of monster could have done this?"

Inside the Anna's old house...

Jeremy sat on Anna's bed the memories of it were the only comfort he could find in his grief. He closed his right hand and then opened it her ring appeared in his hand it was the only thing that could ease his pain. He then began sobbing.


End file.
